Edrin
Edrin is the slash ship between Edward Elric and Rin Okumura from the Fullmetal Alchemist and Blue Exorcist fandoms. Canon As Edward and Rin are from two different manga/anime series, they have never met in canon. Both Ed and Rin are older brothers that can be a bit hot-headed, due to their short tempers in which sometimes hides the kindness in their hearts. As whenever either of them see people in danger or are in need of help, despite the ricks that they put themselves in while doing so, they do whatever they can to help those in need. Their short tempers have even gotten their younger, more sensible brothers to act as the older sibling of the two when needed, as well as making sure that their anger states don't get anymore hurt from them. The two have also gotten their bodies altered from making a choice that changes their lives. Ed and Rin's other common link that both of them have lost their mothers at a very young age and want nothing to do with their fathers, as Ed's father left him and his brother at a young age and had felt alone in the world after their mother dies, while Rin's biological father is the demon god Satan and the main reason why so many people want him dead. On the very day Rin had met Satan for the first, he had took control of his foster father's body, who kills himself to prevent Stan from taking Rin away, making it one of the main reasons why Rin seeks to destroy Satan. Rin and his younger twin brother were raised in a monastery, where their foster father was the head priest, while Ed and his younger brother visited a church to see if its Father really does have the Philosopher Stone. As a State Alchemist, Edward is a dog of the military and one of the state's human weapons, in times of war. Rin has also been called a living weapon, as Mephisto Pheles stated this to the Vatican in order to prevent Rin from being executed before he gets the chance to defeat the head of the Illuminati. A few of the demons that Rin fought have took the form of animals, while Ed has battled a few chimeras, animal hybrids that were created through alchemy. As well as both of them taking on immortal beings, that look human on the outside and share blood with them. Since the eight Demon Kings are Rin's half-brothers from his father's side, while the seven sin Homunculus were created by the very Homunculus that was born from Van Hohenheim's blood. Their first anime series don't follow much of their manga's original storyline, the same with their anime animated films, until their second anime series came out. Fullmeatal Alchemist: Brotherhood, with only two episodes being of the anime version alone, and Kyoto Saga, which is mainly focused on the manga's Kyoto Impure King arc as well as serving as the anime's second season. Fanon Edrin is a rare anime/manga crossover ship, as most fans have Ed and Rin fight each other in amine crossover showdowns; before a small group of fans decided to ship them as lovers or friends. In a few fanfics that have the two meeting each other on friendly terms, it commonly has one of them being transported to the other's home dimension, in which has Ed and Rin working together, with the help of their younger brothers and friends, to help either of them get back home. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Edward/Rin tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : Gallery Edrin (Manga edit) by two-angry-shonen-protagonists.jpg Edrin by two-angry-shonen-protagonists 1.jpg Edrin by two-angry-shonen-protagonists 2.jpg Edrin by_kawaiirun.png Ok, so maybe I ship them... by Artdirector123.jpg